The Mistake
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: He's been hunted everywhere but he might make the worst mistake of all concerning one of the only people that could accept him.
1. the begining

Just in advance, you might hate me for this later, but please don't kill me.

Disclaimer:I don't own my friend Inuyasha

_8 years ago_

An 8-year old Inuyasha watched his mom get torn apart by demons led by his brother, Sesshomaru.

"Let me speak to my brother before we do this." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha was scared that he would be killed, and by his own brother.

"Now Inuyasha, we have to rid the world of you fithy half-breeds, BUT I'll let you have a head start but if we catch you..."

"Would you really kill me after all we've been though?"

"Only because of that am I giving you a chance. I'm sorry this happened brother, now go."

At that Inuyasha ran away." Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?"

"Go get him you fools."

_present day_

Inuyasha was thinking about how to completely escape those demons who killed his mom when the door burst in.

"What is it , Shippo." The kitsune demon who Inuyasha had saved from The Thunder Brothers some years ago said" They found us again."

"Shit, where should we go to, you think?"

"Well, Tokyo could hide us, you could see Kaede and go to the high school."

"Well then we leave tomorrow, and good job Shippo."

_at the aftermentioned high school_

"Kogome, Kogome, KOGOME!"

"What, couldn't you have waited I was listening to Doesn't Remind Me by Audioslave."

"Sorry I just wanted to say have a nice summer."

"O.K. see you next year."


	2. the mistake

You're going to sooooooooooo hate me for this chapter, but you can't kill me because I can't write fanfics if I DIED. Plus Inuyasha will obliterate you.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. My. Friend. Inuyasha!

He had watched her ever since what he found out later was the last day of school. She always listened to music and sung along with it. She liked listening to music that related to her feelings. For example, she listened to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday when she was lonely. One day she met up with another girl that was probably her friend and a boy that keep trying to grope them, but he always ended up getting slapped, the lecher. Then they talked for what seemed like hours and he was about to go to sleep when the new girl said,

" So Kagome, do you have a boyfriend yet."

All Kagome could say was,

" O-of course not, Sango, I don't like any males except Miroku, Sota, and my da-dad."

He knew something really bad had happened, but no one wanted to talk about the dad of the now crying Kagome.

_Later_

Kagome was walking home, so Inuyasha was about to go back to see Shippo. But then he saw a single man running towards Kagome, he didn't smell like he knew her, instead he smelled of rape. Then he saw, it was the rapist that eluded capture for 5 years. So without thinking he jumped into an alley, and when Kagome walked by he pulled her in. Now that his victim had disappeared, the man was confused, and when he walked by Inuyasha punched him hard on the nose and called the police. When they came along they were surprised to have a man they had looked for lying on the ground with " arrest me" written on his face. So they just shrugged, loaded him in the back and drove off. Until then he had completely forgot about Kagome. He was also aware that she had been staring at him since he called the police. Looking at her he saw she had the most beautiful eyes and the most perfectly rounded bo- no, he shouldn't think like that, she's 16, probably never had sex before and will probably be disgusted that he's a hanyou. When she saw his ears he told himself he should've gone to see Kaede this morning.

Kagome could see he had the most fantastic golden eyes and on top of his head, twitching like mad, were the most kawaii dog-ears ever made! When she reached to touch them, a shiver seemed to go through his spine.

"You need to go now!"

"Why should I?"

"Never mind just go!"

"Could I know your name at least?"

"NO! Just go now!"

He then started shaking and Kagome touched his arm and tried to ask him what was wrong, but was silenced.

The last thing he remembered doing was telling her to leave and then he was kissing her- hard. He seemed to be trapped in his mind and what his body was doing was controlled by instinct. When he stopped his, and probably her, first kiss, he quickly stripped their clothes. Before she could recover from the shock of the kiss, he started sucking hungrily on her nipple while playing with her other one, and while he did that, his other hand went down to her pussy and start pumping in and out of it. Minutes later he could feel her tensing up, so he stopped and knelt down and started using his tongue. That was enough to send her over the edge, licking it up, he quickly switched their positions and said, in a low, guttural voice:

"What goes around comes around."

He then pinched her nose to make her open her mouth, and shoved his hard cock in her mouth and began thrusting in and out. Knowing he was about to cum, he shoved his cock in all the way and let loose in her mouth. Then laying her down, he got ready to enter her, but when he broke her barrier, he was gentle to make his first time memorable, and to make it a little easier on her. He didn't dare go faster until she let loose an involuntary moan, then he started going faster and harder. After about 10 minutes she was starting to tighten up, so he started going faster. After a couple more thrusts, she let loose a powerful orgasm, which in turn, started his. When all his seed came out, he felt his teeth pierce something, then he fell asleep from exhaustion.

He woke when the sky was dark, and he felt happy, refreshed, and warm, but when he looked down he felt cold and mad at himself for losing control, but a part of himself-his demon half, felt happy. Going to get his clothes, he leaned down to listen to her heart. Satisfying himself that she was alive, he got dressed and jumped on a roof to make sure nothing bad happened to her _again_. As he waited for her to wake up, he could only think 4 things.

He was sorry he raped her.

He was glad she was alive.

He hoped he hadn't marked her.

He really, really, REALLY hoped she wasn't pregnant.

A/N: please don't kill me


	3. the aftermath

Nobody's reviewing! I feel so unloved.

Disclaimer: me no own Yasha

Kagome woke up in a daze, she didn't remember anything past being pulled into the alley, and being saved from that rapist. But then she got up and saw her state of undress, and then she remembered, that guy had raped her. Why had she been saved from being raped and than raped by her savior? Then the implications of what happened hit her full force. She tried to not cry while she put her clothes on, and once she was dressed, she ran home as fast as she could. But little did she know someone was following her.

When she got home she found her mom sitting under the Goshinboku, and she just couldn't seem to hold the tears in.

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?"

After explaining what had happened a few hours ago, while bursting into tears at various parts, Kagome ran straight to her room to cry in peace.

Inuyasha hated himself for making her cry, but he had to make sure Shippo isn't looking for him and then visit his "friend".

_3 hours later_

After checking in on a worried Shippo, Inuyasha ran, by way of rooftops, to the other side of town to visit a very old, but still very alive, miko named Kaede.

When he got to Kaede's house, he saw that she was still asleep, so he decided that he would see if she had what he needed while she got some shut-eye. But then the old miko started to stir, so he decided that it was time that he let her know that he was here to get one of her "special" items.

"Inuyasha, what are ye doing here?"

"I'm here to get a rosary that'll hide my hanyou traits."

"May I ask ye want one?"

"I'm going to go to school because I need a real education and it'll hide me better than just sitting at home all day and having Shippo get food for us, plus I'm bored just staying at home all day."

"Fine, just wait there while I get the rosary."

He noticed that she had redecorated her house since he had last visited, he also remembered how Kaede had caught him the first time they met and then she had just let him go. He was broken out of his trip down memory lane by Kaede coming back with a rosary that had purple beads and three youkai fangs.

"So, this'll really hide my hanyou appearance and make me human?"

"It also hides scent so you won't ever be found."

"Why Kaede, one would almost think you wanted me around. Well I need to go, school starts soon."

With that he jumped out the window and into the street.

"That rash hanyou, I still had something for him, oh well I'll deal with it next time he visits."

_the next day_

"Okay Mr. Taisho, your schedule is waiting for you at the front desk."

"Thank you, Totosai-sama."

Inuyasha was walking to class when he saw a girl with beautiful raven hair. Then she turned around and all he could think was:

"Shit."

A/n: For the love of God and all that is holy, review!


	4. School

TRI: Here's a little quote I came up with for Thearte: In Thearte we're all family, but some of us are brothers and some are more like cousins.

Anyway, this is the 4th chapter. Kagome and Inuyasha meet (the 2nd chapter doesn't count) and friends are introduced.

Inner-Demon: Finally.

TRI: Nothing you say affects me anymore.

Inner-Demon: Really?

TRI: No! You suck, all you do is put me down. Nothing can come of your constant abuse.

Inner-Demon: It's fun, plus if you finally snap, I can rule this body again.

TRI: I won't let that happen, I had to move last time you took control! Besides, I thought all of my personas were under control.

Inner-Demon: You'll never control me; I'm much more than a mere persona.

TRI: Well, if you insist. Enjoy the story peoples.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but these ideas are mine.

Inuyasha was in way over his head, that girl, Kagome was in his class. Even though he figured that she went to the same school, he certainly didn't expect her to be in his class.

But it wasn't the end of his dilemma. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. The moment "she" turned around, the girl sitting next to her turned to see what the big deal was. And to his immense surprise, it was Sango Tajiya.

A few years ago, before he had met Shippo, he moved to a nameless small town in the hopes of finding some small refuge. Fortunately, he did find some acceptance and became friends with Sango's family. Since their parents were almost always out, Sango only really had Inuyasha and her younger brother, Kohaku, to play with. But Inuyasha hung out with her more; in fact, they even considered dating at one point. But whatever could've happened never did, because their power plant blew up due to a worker's negligence. It killed nearly everyone in the village, including Sango's family. The last thing he did before he moved on was to help the shell-shocked Sango bury the villagers and pray for them.

The problem was that even though he looked human, he still looked like himself, and if Sango recognized him, then she might tell Kagome about him. And then, knowing that he was a hanyou, she could figure out who he was and what he did. Then he would have to leave town, and that would be the 2nd fastest time he had been forced to move, just behind the time he was run out in only 3 hours.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like Sango had recognized him, but Kagome freaked out when she saw him. Even though he knew that he was disguised and there was no way that she could've gotten a good look at his face anyway, he could feel his paranoia acting up.

But this wasn't the case. In fact, he heard something about him being "hot" and then she sat back down, avoiding his eyes due to embarrassment.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat down in the seat his teacher had assigned, which was close to Kagome's desk, and got ready to actually learn.

_Lunch_

He was really looking forward to a peaceful meal, but the moment he came out of the lunch line, he was waved over by Kagome and Sango. He thought about ignoring them, but if he learned anything from his mom before she was killed, it was not to be rude. So he walked over to their table and sat down.

"So your Inuyasha then. I'm Kagome Higurashi, this nice girl sitting next to me is Sango Tajiya, and the guy sitting across from you is Miroku Houshi. Oh, and those two," she gestured to a couple sitting at another table, "are Koga and Ayame Ookami."

"They're married, already?"

"Don't make assumptions. For all you know, they could be siblings."

"Heh, a blind person could see that they're in love."

"Well you're no fun. Actually, Ayame's last name isn't Ookami, but she and Koga are so in love that that will be her last name soon."

With introductions out of the way, the group started talking about normal things. Inuyasha learned that Kagome lived in a shrine, Sango had a foster family, and Miroku (he tried to grope the girls a total of 6 times) was crushing on Sango.

_After School_

Inuyasha was just thinking about his first day of school when Sango popped out from behind a nearby hedge.

"You know, at my old town there was a kid with the same name as you, you know him?"

Thankfully, he was spared by the appearance of an irate Kagome and a pleased Miroku with what looked like a dozen hand prints on his face.

"Hentai! Prepare to die for the sake of women everywhere." And with that, Sango and Miroku were gone, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh, my mistake. See you-… Wait a minute! No it isn't."

Chuckling lightly to himself, Inuyasha started walking back to his house, and Shippo. Man, he really hoped Shippo had kept out of trouble while he was away.

When he got home, Shippo was sitting on the floor, engrossed in a book.

"So Shippo, how was your day?"

"Fine, how was school?"

"Can't complain."

TRI: Like it? R&R


	5. the movies

TRI: I meant to update before this, but I was preoccupied. It wasn't exactly something I could put off, though. It was college related. Well, I'm sure that you guys don't care, so let's get it started. (Well, video games are also to blame. And myself I guess, for letting video games control my life to this extent.) Well, I _was _going to update a few weeks ago, but my god-brother needed me for something. Then the next day, I had to look after my friend Josh. Josh's sister had bone cancer and apparently she was close to dying, so the Make a Wish people promised her and her family a trip to New York. But Josh didn't want to go, so he stayed at my house for the weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_a few days later_

When Inuyasha woke up he looked over at the clock by his bed and saw that it was 11:20. At first, he panicked because he thought that he was late for school. Then he remembered that it was Saturday and didn't have to be anywhere.

He was about to go back to sleep for another 30 minutes, but Shippo walked into his room and pushed him off of the bed.

"You can't just sleep in and let a minor take care of himself. Now get me some food!"

"We have cereal, just make that."

"Fine, but I want eggs tomorrow."

Just as Inuyasha was about to get up, the phone rang.  
He picked up the phone, wondering who was calling him, since only the school knew his phone number.

"Who are you?"

"It's Miroku. I wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie with me and the girls."

"Forget the movie! How did you get my number?"

"From the principle, it was easy to convince him to tell me your phone number."

"Great. Well, whatever. Listen, I would love to go, but I have to care of my little brother."

"No problem, just bring him along."

"Fine, now where should I meet you?"

"Don't worry about it; I got the principle to tell me your address. Oh, and the movie's at 5:00, so make sure you're ready."

After hanging up, Inuyasha went into the kitchen and told Shippo about Miroku's invitation. Shippo's only response was to say, "Well, today won't be too boring, I guess."

_later that day, 4:53_

When the doorbell rang, Inuyasha expected to go out and see Miroku driving a car with Sango and Kagome in the back seats, but instead, he saw them standing outside with no form of transportation except for their legs.

"Hey Miroku, I was under the impression that we would be driving to the movies."

"When did I _ever_ say that I had a car?"

"You win this round, Miroku. How far is the movie theater, anyway?"

"It's right across the street, stupid. Seriously, I know you just moved in, but how do you not notice a giant movie theater, especially when it's staring you in the face when you walk out the door?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer that. The truth was that Inuyasha was so used to sneaking around that he had been leaving the apartment using the fire escape.

Thankfully, Miroku didn't seem interested in his excuse. He started talking about how excited he was to see The Green Lantern, and how much he liked watching comic book movies.

Inuyasha had been drifting back from Miroku and Sango from the moment that they had started walking; you didn't need to be a half-demon to see how much Miroku wanted Sango. In fact, Inuyasha was almost 100% that he and Kagome were just there in order to put Sango at ease.

"Hey Kagome, you do know the real reason why we're here, right?"

"Yeah, well who cares, anything to get them together. They've liked each other for a couple years now; Miroku's just bad with acting romantic. Last time they went on a date, Miroku ended up with a broken arm."

"Why does he act like that?"

"Who knows, I think he just gets nervous. Though why that turns into groping, I don't think even he knows."

"Do you even want to see this movie?"

"Yeah, I do. Plus, Miroku's paying, why would I turn down a free movie?"

"Because you don't like the movie. Or because you have something else to do."

The conversation was suddenly cut off by Sango, who told them that if they were late to the movie, even by a second, she would personally make sure that they were sent to the hospital.

That was when Inuyasha noticed that while they had been talking, Miroku had bought the tickets and bought some snacks. Also, somehow he hadn't noticed that Shippo had found a great sitting spot on his head.

"You know, you can't sit there during the movie."

"Whatever." And with that, Shippo clambered down from Inuyasha's head and, to Kagome's shock, sniffed her!

"I can smell you on her, "bro", you know it won't end well, right?"

Inuyasha ignored that, hoping that Shippo would forget once the movie started.

Thankfully, when they got to their seats, the trailers were just ending. It was time to watch his first movie since he had lived in Sango's village!

_a couple hours later_

The movie was really good, and Miroku had actually managed to act like a normal person throughout the entire movie.

Inuyasha had completely forgotten about Shippo's comment from earlier until he walked over and asked, "So you really like her don't you?"

"What's it to ya, scrimp?"

"Well, she doesn't know that you're a half-demon. And even if she doesn't care about that, there's still the problem that you're on the run."

"I know, but I do have one other reason for staying close to her."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

But Kagome answered Shippo's question by running into the bathroom and throwing up. At least, it sounded like that to the guys.

"What's with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, she says it's a bad stomach virus, but she won't see a doctor."

Miroku may have believed that story, (I'm sure of it, Parallax looked kind of like Cubia from .Hack. I'm serious, stop laughing.) but Inuyasha knew what it meant. And that was bad.

Inuyasha said bye to the others, walked Shippo back to their apartment, went to his room, and collapsed under the weight of his own guilt for doing that to such a sweet girl.

TRI: So now you know.

I should be updating a story once a week now that I've settled into the college life.

Demon-Half: I still can't believe you're writing this kind of story.

TRI: It's weird that this bothers you, but not me.

R&R


	6. Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (I am going to start doing blanket disclaimers for the entire story. That includes this one.)

**START CHAPTER**

_somewhere not in Tokyo_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Somebody yelled. "We found him!"

"Found who?"

"Your broth-I mean, Inuyasha."

"Where is he hiding this time?"

"Our reports say he's in Tokyo. Should we send some men to dispose of him?"

"Tokyo…Why would he go there?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "No, he has escaped too many times. He will escape even if we send in a couple squads. But if we only send one in..." He thought for another minute "Yes, that should work. And I know just who to send."

_in Tokyo, a few days later_

Shippo knocked on the door to Inuyasha's bedroom. "C'mon! You can't stay in your room forever!"

The voice that answered was weak and weary-sounding, not at all like the Inuyasha Shippo was used to hearing.

"I can and I will. Now please go away."

"I've got us dinner."

"Fine. Give it here."

Inuyasha opened the door and reached out to take his plate, when Shippo yelled "Now!" and Kagome, Miroku and Sango rushed into his room while Shippo shut and locked the door to prevent Inuyasha from escaping.

"Get out of my room." Inuyasha demanded.

"Nobody's leaving this room, Inuyasha." Shippo said from the other side of the door.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "is everything okay? You haven't come to school in awhile."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why haven't you been coming to school? Are you avoiding us?" Sango asked.

"I'm not avoiding anybody."

"Inuyasha, we're just worried about you."

"Well don't be."

"Inuyasha, are you sure nothing's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yeah." Inuyasha said while avoiding Kagome's gaze.

"Hmm…I wonder about that. Anyway, you better be at school tomorrow! You can even borrow my notes." Inuyasha didn't look enthusiastic about that, "And if you don't, we'll come by again and again and again until you do come."

"Keh…Fine. I'll come to school tomorrow."

_the next day_

True to his word, Inuyasha did come to school the next day. However, he didn't say that he'd act glad to be there. He wouldn't talk to anybody or show any kind of emotion at all.

He didn't even notice that their school has a transfer student until he was handed a note from the transfer student to meet him/her in the courtyard during lunch.

_during lunch_

Inuyasha decided to meet the transfer student, if for no other reason than to avoid his friends' questions.

As he walked outside, he heard somebody yell his name.

As he turned to face the transfer student, he saw that even though the person had long hair, nobody could mistake him for a girl. Well…Maybe some people could, but this person was definitely a man. Though he wouldn't be getting too much attention of the romantic kind either way. It wasn't that he was ugly, it was just that not a lot of people went for the skinny, pale, and haunted eyes look.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naraku Onigumo." Naraku said cheerfully,

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"I just wanted to say hi to you. But if that's no good," Inuyasha felt an intense wave of youki coming from Naraku. "I could always reveal that you're a hanyou."

"So Sesshomaru's already found me?"

"Not quite; but you should've used a fake name when you enrolled."

"If you're not with my bastard of an older brother, how'd you find me?"

"I'd rather not say, but-."

"That makes you even more suspicious."

"But I'm a hanyou as well and I've heard how you've evaded capture this long and I was hoping for some pointers. Or at least the name of the place where you got that cool rosary. That's why I can't feel your youki or anything, right?"

"I suppose I could give you directions…" Inuyasha heard the school door open and saw Kagome and Sango walking outside. "On second thought, I'll take you there."

"Um…Okay. Let's go after school then."

"Here's a better idea. Let's go now."

"But what about-?"

"We're going now."

And before Naraku could say anything more, Inuyasha was pulling him along to Kaede's.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were watching Inuyasha leave.

"Was that Inuyasha and…the transfer student?" Kagome asked.

"It looks that way. I wonder were they're going."

"He better give me some answers when he gets back." Kagome said.

As this conversation was going on, Miroku was creeping up behind Sango with his hand outstretched.

One foot…They haven't noticed anything.

6 inches…Almost there.

3 inches…2 inches…1 inch...And…

SLAP!

**END CHAPTER **

TRI: Nobody even asked if Josh's sister was alright…

R&R (or I'll curse you into oblivion)


End file.
